Warriors: The Tale of Two
by Zosimos.Drakos-Survivor.Dragon
Summary: Two newly made warriors, Flamespirit and Frosttalon, have possibly become the new prophecy. They don't know if it's true or not, but they'll move StarClan to figure it out if they must.


There was an echo of water dripping in the back of the cave, the edges of the cave lined with moss and lichen, the ground covered with pebbles and sand. In the back of the cave there was nests of moss scattered, some smaller than others. Only two small warriors laid in the nests, one a small fiery ginger she-cat, with her tail curled around her and the tip touching her nose, the other a pure white she-cat who was somewhat sitting up, as if she hadn't meant to fall asleep.

There were echoes of others outside, mostly young voices, kits and apprentices. There were some other voices, older ones, as well, they were trying to quiet the younger ones down.

The night before the two young warriors sleeping in the warriors den had become warriors, their ceremony held the night before, and their vigil held throughout the night. It had been a hard night for the both of them, trying not to fall asleep constantly. It was almost sunhigh now, the sun shining in through the mouth of the cave.

"Flamespirit," a voice whispered from the mouth of the cave, her voice was soft and gentle. "Frosttalon," the she-cat murmured. "I need you two out here." When the she-cats didn't budge the pale gray she-cat padded into the den and nudged the ginger she-cat, Flamespirit, first then her sister, Frosttalon. "C'mon you two," she mewed irritably when they still didn't move. She poked Flamespirit with her claw extended.

"Ow!" Flamespirit grumbled as she picked her head up off her forepaws. "Couldn't you be a little nicer," she muttered as she directed her flaming brilliant green eyes at the gray she-cat. The older she-cat didn't answer. "Fine," she mewed as she pushed herself to her paws. "Come on Frosttalon, Cinderheart mustn't know what sleep means," she muttered grudgingly as her eyes flickered to her sister. Her sister was already on her paws. She stifled a yawn before she padded toward the other two warriors.

"So what did you want us for?" Frosttalon asked, blinking the sleep out of her amazing sky-blue eyes. "Don't tell me. Patrols?" she asked looking at Cinderheart.

"Nope," the older she-cat mewed. "Actually Bramblestar wanted to see you," she meowed as she turned toward the mouth of the cave. "Though I suggest that _you_," she mewed looking at Flamespirit, "knock that attitude off, or else he might bite you tail off."

Flamespirit rolled her eyes and made a face. "Someone's in a bad mood today," she muttered under her breath.

"I _heard_ that," Cinderheart meowed over her shoulder. "And it's not me that's in the bad mood, it's Bramblestar that is. So straighten your attitude before he does it for you, and I don't think you'll like the way he does it," she mewed. "He's waiting for you in his den. Squirrelflight might be in there, I don't know," she added her blue eyes lingered on the sisters for a moment more before disappearing into the thorn tunnel entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

Flamespirit sighed. "Well, this ought to be fun," she muttered as she padded toward Bramblestar's den. She paused at the mouth of his den, "Bramblestar?" she mewed, her voice loud and clear.

"You may come in you two," the tom meowed, he was sitting near the back of his den, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws, his amber eyes focused on the two sisters who padded into his den. "Probably, you are wondering why in StarClan I decided to wake you up and talk to you now," he meowed, his eyes fell on Flamespirit, telling her to silence her tongue and not speak until he was finished. "Now, I've had a dream, actually quite a few, about two sisters," he paused again, "This doesn't necessarily mean that it is the two of you, but I've got my suspicions that it may be." He looked up from Flamespirit, allowing her to speak now

"So a prophecy?" the ginger she-cat mewed as she rose to her paws, Frosttalon looked at her sister, with a glare that was meant to silence her and make her listen, but Flamespirit wasn't paying her sister any attention.

"I do believe so," Bramblestar sighed, "But I've not been told by StarClan that this is even a prophecy, it may not be... But I believe if it is, you two can handle it," he meowed. "Don't tell anyone about it, even after we are certain," he meowed, "Far too many cats of prophecies have come from this Clan, and it drives the others mad," he murmured, there was a look of satisfaction in his amber eyes. "You can go now," he mewed in dismissal.

Flamespirit dipped her head in respect, her sister twinning her movements until they were in the clearing of the ThunderClan camp. Flamespirit let out a sigh. "This," she mewed, "is going to be the most fun we've had in a long time."

* * *

**AN: Hola mi compodres! :D Okayyy! Sooo first off! I do _not_ own the Warriors series, nor the characters that might be recognized from the series! Sooo tell me! What do you like, what don't you like? What should I do to keep it going, of course I've got my own idears planned out, but I like having other idears in mind as well! SO SHOUT EM OUT TO ME! :D Merci!(:**


End file.
